


[授权翻译]red light, green light/红灯停，绿灯行

by Su1



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 2000+字, F/M, Ficlet, POV Outsider, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 旁观者视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo回质证室取落下的外套，五分钟已经太迟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]red light, green light/红灯停，绿灯行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [red light, green light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338698) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> 作者注：  
> 为rosepetalfall而作，她提的梗“Mark/Marilyn，我会和你一同前行”。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 无Beta，欢迎挑错XD

 

-

 

 

      在取车的中途，Eduardo忽然记起他的夹克还挂在质证室的椅背上。

      惊惧让他僵直地止住步子，摆出像是儿童游戏“红灯停，绿灯行”里会出现的那种怪诞姿势。他站在人行道上冻得龇牙咧嘴，考虑着回去取衣服是否值得。他现在唯一想做的就是回到自己的酒店房间，脸朝下直直倒在床上。此时，离开像是种命运的诱惑，似乎一旦他转身回去，他就会在电梯或大厅里撞上Mark。而周围可不会有律师能让他躲在身后。

      何况，又不是说Eduardo不会在第二天回到这里。他们要签署的协议多到大概可以填满一个新成立小国家的宪法。而即便他没法拿回自己的夹克，那也不会是他唯一的一件外套。

      然而，Eduardo不喜欢落下东西。那很麻烦，他已经为此汲取了惨痛教训。

      于是他正了正肩膀，挺直身子向律师事务所进发。加利福尼亚格外温和的天气让Eduardo假装自己是要去面对行刑队的尝试变得不可能，但不管怎样，他尽力了。

      他一路端着这样的姿势，在走廊停下脚步。透过环绕四周的玻璃墙，帕洛阿尔托 _（Palo Alto）_ 交错的灯光尽收眼底。他并非孤身一人。

      一位清洁工拿着真空吸尘器站在那里，一只耳机插在耳朵上，另一只悬在制服前。而Mark仍坐在桌前，对他的一位律师滔滔不绝。他的头靠向后方，说话时喉头上下滚动。在他身后，Eduardo的夹克还在原地。他的椅子向外转了半圈，全因他离开时起身太快，大概还扭到了脖子。

      Eduardo轻舔嘴唇。

      你看，问题在于，在意外状况下直面Mark对Eduardo从来都没有好处。

      举例而言：那场伏击，或者你也可以称它为百万会员纪念派对，端看你站在什么角度。整整一学期，Eduardo都在脑中构想着与Mark的争执，为形形色色的事而担忧，从举足轻重的要事（例如Sean和资金）到无关紧要的细枝末节（例如那只鸡）。而大部分的主题通常介于两者之间，像是Facebook的CFO不会用Facebook会有多么尴尬，又或是为什么Facebook那个见鬼的CEO不愿意从他那张日理万机的行程表上抽出点时间去睡觉，扯淡，惹恼周围的人好 **显露** 自己的存在？

      那些问题从未真正得到过理性的答案；他最后总是把它们乱七八糟地抛到Mark面前。而那些混乱不清的深切恐惧在此刻忽然真实得令人胆战心惊。（ _“我就知道那是你！你编造了那个鸡的故事！”_ ）

      因此，不，从过往的经历判断，当没有其它人在场调停时，Eduardo和Mark的见面可算不上什么好事。

      （要真说起来，有人在场也一样。）

      他站在原地犹豫不决，反反复复，时间长得引起了清洁工的注意。清洁工的视线自他身上转向质证室又转了回来，显然拼出了某些线索。

      那只不过是件夹克，Eduardo提醒自己。他深吸一口气，举步前行。

      然而清洁工挡在他身前，伸出一只手制止了他。“不行，先生，”清洁工棕色的眼睛直视着他，两条浓密的眉毛活像是从木偶上搬来的，“不好意思，先生。恐怕现在已经下班了。”

      “我知道，”Eduardo彬彬有礼，“我对造成的不便感到抱歉。我很快就会离开，只是来取件忘拿的夹克。”

      他又向前走了一步，试着绕过清洁工，但他的路再次被堵住了。那男人和他的真空吸尘器占据了整道走廊。Eduardo因忍耐而咬住嘴唇，望着对方。

      清洁工爱莫能助地耸了耸肩，“我不能让你进去。”

      “为什么？”

      清洁工的视线在他身上停了更久，“你没发现？”他压低嗓子，“先生，你没发现你现在最好别进去？”

      Eduardo把目光投向屋内。

      自踏出电梯以来，他终于认真 **把目光投向屋内** 。而那位女性现在坐了下来，手包摆在脚边。她侧过整个身子面向Mark，而Mark也把全身转向她。他们的膝盖几乎相触。驼色的外套自然而然地披在她肩上，仿佛量身定制，车钥匙随意地散在桌前，显出她大概曾打算离开但又折返了回来。

      Mark的双手搁在笔记本电脑的屏幕顶端，手指把玩着弹簧锁，像是打算要合上屏幕。但他的注意力集中在她身上，眼神专注，视线随着她把一缕头发夹到耳后而游移。

      一段静默之后，Eduardo清晰地听到Mark开口，“……感觉上差不多就像是我们得起草一份婚约？”

      如果那是个笑话，基本糟糕透顶。Mark太过刻意了，但他毕竟 **有意** 。而毫无疑问，那女人（Marge? May?）笑了，清浅但或许很真诚，“是的，那几乎就和结婚契约没什么不同。如果你试图唆使我离开现在这份棒极了的工作，成为你的下一个有着棕色大眼睛的年轻员工。那么我得确保你不会把我一个人留下，让我失去工作，陷入困境。”

      “我不会把眼睛的颜色当作挑选职员的依据。”Mark下意识回道。

      刹那间，他们的脸上都莫名泛起了热意，低头看向自己的脚尖。Eduardo的心脏因那不约而同的场景而紧缩，他无法形容这含混不清的钝痛如何直直地击入他的胸腔。轰鸣在耳内回荡，让他错过了接下来的对话。回过神时，只言片语传来，“……对我而言，婚约意味着平等和自主参与。我不会成为你的上司，我会成为你的伙伴(partner)。”

      “我们会同舟共济，”她点了点头，若有所思。“你对我很有信心，Mark。”

      他只是对她一本正经地眨眨眼。“我目前所看到的一切迹象都表明你受之无愧。”

      Eduardo受够了。他转身离开。

      “明早你可以去失物招领处取你的夹克，”清洁工以一种不容分辩地语调说，直视着它，“而不管你在这里还丢了什么，先生……”他耸耸肩，“恐怕你找不回来了。

      Eduardo，红灯停，绿灯行。

      你已离开太久，万事皆变。

 

 

【完结】

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment or kudos on antistar_e's page.  
> 如果你喜欢本文，请务必在antistar_e的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
